


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (二)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (二)

2\. 

Rakitić後悔了，那件駝色大衣是容易留污漬的料質，為了清洗他心愛的大衣，他無故花了一筆錢，而且是他放棄索賠的機會，要是平常的他才不可能這樣輕易放過對方呢！但想想那小個子，他像隻受驚害怕的小兔子，任何人看到了都不忍心責備他吧？更何況是向他要錢...

「唉...」摸著讓自己皮包淌血的外套，Rakitić深深嘆了口氣。

接下來的情況他並沒有預想到，Rakitić簡直不太敢相信...

他的手機響了，螢幕上顯示著未知來電，他接起電話制式化的用那調整過的語調說：「您好，這裡是 Ivan Rakitić，有什麼能為您服務的嗎？」對方沉默了一會，然後才怯怯的說了聲「您好。」

Rakitić在腦中搜尋著腦海裡的資料庫，想要抓出檔案好讓他接下一句話，因為工作的關係，他常常接觸許多人，而且需要馬上喊出對方的名字以示禮貌，以便爭取良好的印象，而這個聲音他很熟悉，他馬上回放前幾天的在街上的畫面，然後用帶著親切的口吻說：「您好，這幾天都沒看見您呢！發生了什麼事情需要我幫忙嗎？」

然後他們約了個時間見面，Rakitić直到掛下電話那刻都覺得這一切很不可思議。

 

＃

 

Rakitić擺動著雙腿，手盯著錶，已經過了約好的時間了，他怎麼樣也想不到竟然會遇到車禍，當然主角不是他，他只是那位好心撥打電話和協助傷患的路人罷了，但也因為這樣給耽擱了！

第一次會面就遲到，如果是工作上發生這種事情，他可不敢想像。Rakitić只希望對方可不要像那些等待男友的女孩們會因此刁難著自己。

當他到達約定地的時候，已經晚了近半小時了，也許對方早離開了，但他還是必須進去確認。

這是一家擠在藥局和商店中間的咖啡廳，店面十分狹窄，而且黑底白字的招牌不太明顯，若沒仔細近看，肯定會直接忽略它。Rakitić推開門時，才發現裡面的世界與他預想的截然不同，雖然不同於他常光顧的咖啡廳那樣簡潔明亮且充滿現代感，但昏黃的燈光和木製桌椅的搭配讓小空間也舒適了起來。

他一眼就看見對方坐在最角落的地方，Modrić低著頭、正襟危坐著，他的雙手放在膝蓋上，動作標準的像是正在接受轟炸的面試者。

「不好意思，Modrić先生，剛剛路上發生了一點事耽擱了，希望您別介意。」Rakitić走上前向對方致歉，這句子像是宣傳的廣播一般，流暢的像是預錄。

Modrić抬起頭時，Rakitić吸了半口氣，退了半步，對方臉色慘白的像張白紙，藍綠色的微血管就浮在薄薄的皮膚下，髮根與髮根間浮著細細得汗珠，他勉強露出笑容，嘴角僵硬的像是多年沒使用的機械，感覺都能聽到喀喀的聲音。

「沒關係...」

「您咖啡涼了吧？我再幫您叫一杯。」Rakitić邊脫下大衣邊走到櫃檯向店員點了兩杯，設法讓自己不要再更失禮。

Rakitić將手中的大衣掛在離位置不遠的衣架上，順手理了幾下，便走回位置上，拉開椅子坐下。兩杯熱咖啡不到幾分鐘就送來了，他先是輕啜了口咖啡暖暖身子，然後看向仍不為所動的Modrić，對方就維持同樣的姿勢，但是好像全身在發抖，Rakitić覺得也許是眼睛的錯覺直到他從木桌感受到微微的波動傳來，他才確認對方的確在抖動。

「Modrić先生有什麼想請我幫忙的嗎？」Rakitić將雙手交疊在桌上，以專業的露八齒笑容的看著對方，但對方並沒有看向自己，而是將視線定在因雙手互握而壓白的手指。

這沉默維持不到一分鐘，但Rakitić卻覺得時間恍如過了一個小時之久。

突然，Modrić刷一聲的從椅子上站起來，木椅也因為被他的腿頂至後方而與地板摩擦發出一聲長長的刺耳噪音，Rakitić更是睜圓雙眼，明顯也被對方的舉動嚇到而往椅背靠。

「不好意思，我們能換個地方談嗎？」Modrić虛弱的看著對方，幾滴汗珠也從他臉頰滑落一一滑落，呼吸聲也逐漸放大了。

「喔、可、可以阿！」Rakitić尷尬的笑了一下，趕緊點頭答應，「不過您還好吧？看起來不太舒服...」Modrić又露出那抹難看的笑容，說著自己沒事。

咖啡都喝不到一半，Rakitić就隨著對方離開了，他不經納悶怎麼每次遇到他都不能好好喝杯咖啡呢...

Rakitić將剛掛上的大衣從衣架上拿下後套上，望向Modrić時，他早已整裝待發，像是一刻都無法再待下去，「那麼我們該去哪呢？」Rakitić將赤色喀什米爾羊毛圍巾完整的套了兩圈半，再看向對方時，Modrić像是被父母提醒忘了帶東西的孩子，眨了眨了，然後眼神在地板繞了好幾圈。

Rakitić也不好意思催他，只是他們還處在咖啡廳出入口，這樣進也不是，退也不是，他突然覺得那杯沒喝完的熱咖啡著實可惜了，還能回去將它喝完嗎？不、它已經被頂著一頭捲髮的女服務生收走了...。Rakitić趕緊撇下了這個念頭，加入了Modrić的尋找答案之旅，但＂咖啡廳＂這個最接近完美解答的選項早已被對方封殺，他希望這張考試卷上有ABCD四個選項，至少他還能碰點運氣，但赫然才發現是開放式的問答題。

「若您不介意，可以到我辦公室來。」Rakitić絞盡腦汁後獻上自己滿意的答案，Modrić彷彿是在宇宙迷航中找到了出口，立刻點點頭。

 

他的辦公室位於市中心一處辦公大樓裡，寸金寸土的心臟地段，Rakitić只是租了一個小空間，讓自己有個地方能將工作相關的資料有一處可歸檔。他領著對方來到10樓的綜合商辦，這裡總共有15房間供出租，所有房間緊鄰著彼此圍成了長方形，正中央還有共用的咖啡廳，承租工作室的對象很多元，旅遊業、網購業者、藝術工作者...等，只是現在已經傍晚了，透明的自動門內早已漆黑一片，Rakitić在門旁的鍵盤鎖上熟練地按下密碼，然後走沿著灰色地毯向自己的工作室。

「不好意思，沒想到有人會來，所以沒機會收拾。」Rakitić打開房門，客套的招呼著對方。

其實室內整潔的像是供人參觀的樣品屋，黑色大理石面的辦公桌上擺著一台輕薄的筆電及銀色的檯燈，右側有兩個三層金屬架，裡面擺著顏色不一的資料夾，在唯一的落地窗前，黑色的大型書櫃內鑲在側面一整片牆，上頭依照顏色、大小歸類了所有的書籍和文件，從書本的種類不難猜出這間工作室的主人從事何種工作。

Modrić一走進房間，馬上握著細長的金屬門把，在未得取主人同意前就迅速的將把帶上，但他沒拿捏好力道，碰─的一聲，門與門框撞擊的聲響在空蕩的傍晚辦公樓顯得悠揚深遠，「對...對不起...」Modrić縮著肩膀，轉頭望向站在身旁愣住的Rakitić，像是小偷被抓個正著，想狡辯也沒辦法一樣，他的確做錯事了，非常不禮貌的事。

「沒事，你不用在意，先請坐吧！」Rakitić溫柔的安慰著對方別放在心上，然後把Modrić帶往靠角落的牛皮沙發上，當Rakitić心想他們終於塵埃落定時，Modrić卻還是不滿意的扭動著身子，在這間不到5坪大小的空間左顧右盼著，旁人看了還會覺得是不是有蟲子在他身邊圍繞著，以至於他才會有這般詭異的舉動。

「不好意思，窗簾能拉上嗎？」Modrić遲疑了很久終於提出了自己的願望。

「當然沒問題...」Rakitić準備起身，在膝蓋還未完全伸直前，Modrić早就一個箭步的奔到窗邊，將百葉窗簾闔上，然後還仔細的張望了幾下，像是確定沒有一絲星光能從外面透進來後，他終於踏著滿足的腳步折返。

Rakitić半蹲在空中，視線來回往正走回來的對方和身前空著的位置，「奇怪的傢伙...」他不經在心中偷偷認為著。

Modrić的臉色溫潤了些，神情也不再緊張了，跟剛才那個蒼白虛弱的人簡直是兩個對比，Rakitić將一切盡收眼底，在對方未察覺的一刻，輕蹙著眉頭表達著自己的疑惑、驚訝、不解，腦中試圖理解這些原因。

「Rakitić先生，您是律師對吧...？」不知何時已經坐好的Modrić說，緊張退下的臉蛋終於不再糾結。

「是的，叫我Ivan就好了， Modrić先生遇上了什麼麻煩嗎？」以名字稱呼是拉近關係的第一步，Rakitić通常是這樣與周遭人群開啟交流的。

Modrić看了他一眼後沉下眼，似乎在躊躇著，然後他終於吸了口氣，像是下定決心般，將黑色的側背包轉到身前翻開，從裡面拿出一疊紙片，但他將它們覆在兩手掌心和桌面之間，並沒有交給Rakitić。Modrić像是在課堂上想偷吃了糖果的孩子，在還未得逞前被老師喊了一聲制止，然後在情急之下將手中的糖果壓住，便以為不會被發現。

「Modrić先生？」

終於，Modrić將手下的東西推到Rakitić身前，像是覺悟般把手支開，Rakitić接過那疊頗有份量的紙製物品，他隨意的翻閱了幾張明信片大小的紙片。 

 

－　你買的新帽子很適合你，我也買了一頂。

 

－　發生什麼事了？你看起來心情不太好。

 

Rakitić讀著前兩封上的字句，並沒有覺得不妥，於是翻開第三封。

 

－　今天在超市看到你了，你看起來很好，但跟你講話的那個人是誰？

 

啊？Rakitić原本以為是他朋友寫的，但是看到另一封這後開始納悶了起來...

 

－ 你都有我了，為什麼還要去勾引別人！？

 

Rakitić的眼隨著字句漸漸睜大，他緩緩抬起頭，Modrić面無表情的也回看著Rakitić，然後伸出手將對方手上的那張明信片翻面，Rakitić原本就睜圓的眼又張開到了一個平常難以達到的極限。

明信片的背面不像一般是印上可愛的動物或美麗的風景，而是印上一張清晰的照片，而照片中的主角正是他眼前的Modrić，而且照片中的他正和另一個人交談，這樣的角度和距離就像是拍攝者站在Modrić隔壁按下快門似的，Rakitić又迅速的翻閱手中的其他張，每一張上都印著不同的照片，而且寫著不同的話，多數是非常激烈語句。

 

「您...被跟蹤了嗎？」Rakitić說出猜想。

 

TBC.


End file.
